Haruka's Choice
by Sky Goddess
Summary: I re-did the ending for this story. Serena is still torn between fate and emotions. HaruSereDar R
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: Haruka IS **A MAN** here. I can't explain much but if you like, you can read my other fic, "A Change to Manhood for Love" for a better explanation. To explain shorter, Haruka was given a granted wish of being a man in order to love.

===========================================================================

****

Haruka's Choice

Prologue

It's been a year since Haruka and Michiru left for Europe to play for stage performances. They're a couple of famous musicians and it's a great opportunity for them to tour all around Europe to play their music. Michiru has also a great deal with her paintings there and needed to attend some museum presentations and exhibits. They're professionals, I should say.

After Haruka became a man, he was too eager to love me but I was the one who told him that I need time. There are lots to consider and think about. First is Darien. He's pretty cold but I know that he loves me too. He's just a little bit older than I am and he also has a lot to do. That, maybe, is the reason why he cares less for me these days. Also, I don't know how I would tell him that I love Haruka more than he. I just can't. 

Second, is my destiny. What would happen if I chose Haruka over Darien? He is a still a senshi (this time, changing into a girl like the starlights do). And Rini wouldn't be born in the future. If my destiny is already written and planned for me, it may mean that Haruka and I wouldn't be able to love each other no mater how strong our love is. 

Third is Pluto. She knows that Haruka and I have fallen in love with each other. She understands but she says that we still can't let this love grow much deeper because the timeline would get into chaos and the future will change. She says that it will ruin everything that is already well planned.

I'm confused, sad and frustrated all at the same time. Haruka may have gotten the word from Pluto and decided never to come back. I miss him. I want him back.

=================================================================================

After a couple of months, Haruka and Michiru came back to Japan. They were very happy from their tour and they said that they had a great experience. They returned to school, enrolling at Juuban High. Girls are crazy over Haruka and he's now very popular in school. Before we knew it, our group started to argue about him too! Lita says that he is starting to look like his old boyfriend while Raye argues that he's her kind of man. Mina says here that it's her turn to have a boyfriend. Amy seems too busy in schoolwork but often agrees to go with anyone who wants to follow Haruka. Me? I'm just going with the flow, doing what I normally do. Haruka isn't talking to me too much because often he is too busy getting away from girls (yeah he is that popular). 

Darien still goes out with me during weekends. Sometimes I think that maybe it would be better if I just let myself fall in love with him again. I trust Darien and I know that he loves me (one reason is I don't see him with any other girl, he's just working). Yes, I would fall in love with him again. I would allow my fate to do its job.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

This is all I've got now guys. I'm still working on my chapter 1. I hope you like my prologue so far. Anywayz, thanks for reading and for the patience ^_^. 

ANY comments are acceptable. Please REVIEW. I need those to make my fic better. 


	2. chapter 1

****

Chapter 1

"Guess what guys." Mina grinned.

"You called a meeting this early in the morning just to play guessing game? Come on Mina, tell us and better make it fast. I'm sure grandpa will be looking for me." Raye complained.

"Okay, okay, cool it there! Mom got a large sum of money from work." Mina paused while still grinning.

"So what? Can we spend it all ourselves?" Lita sounds irritated. It is five in the morning when Mina called for a meeting in the park and they were still sleepy.

"Not all but half of it. Mom gave me half of the money and said that we can spend it on a vacation!" Mina got resort tickets from her bag. They had two weeks of vacation from school and they can say that they really needed it since they just finished their third term finals.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier? That's cool!" Serena brightened up. She was lonely this past few days because she and Darien had a fight and Darien called for a cool-off. She thought that maybe this vacation could take Darien out of her mind, even for a while.

"Wait a minute," Raye snatched the tickets from Mina's hand, "why do you have seven tickets? We're only five. Don't tell me that your parents are coming along." Raye's eyebrows met.

"Of course not! They're for Haruka and Michiru." Mina snatched the tickets back. "I invited them last night and they agreed." Mina proudly said. The girls are all turned to Haruka's charm since he came back from Europe. Actually, it's one of the reasons why Serena and Darien cooled-off.

"You know guys, for a while I thought f not joining and studying instead." Amy said.

"Come on Amy, have fun! Too much studying is not good." Lita replied.

"I'm not finished yet. When I heard that Haruka is coming along, I changed my mind. I'm coming." Amy smiled.

"Amy, don't tell us you're—" Raye seemed shocked. "B-but I thought you don't have time to think about boys."

"I thought so. But, you know, Haruka is different." Amy turned red.

"Guys, why don't we put it this way, may the best girl wins. We have a week at the resort so we have a lot of time. Deal?" Mina suggested.

"Deal!!"

----------------

"Everybody ready?" Mina asked the whole group. All was set and ready for a week's vacation the following day. Actually, they were all excited to start their deal early.

"We are but Haruka and Michiru are not yet here." Serena looked for the signs of the two. They waited eagerly and after a few minutes, the two arrived.

The girls appeared speechless at the sight of Haruka. He is wearing cool beach attire that made totally awesome.

"What's up guys, come on let's go." Haruka broke the silence.

"Oh yes. You can have the front seat Haruka. Here beside me." Mina's eyes flashed an evil tint, thinking that she could get a point.

"I say that it's dangerous in that part. It's better if he and Michiru will sit here with us. It's safer." Amy insisted. She somehow got a look at Mina's eyes and saw the intentions of unfair play and she wouldn't let Mina have Haruka all to herself.

"I agree with Any. It's pretty dangerous there. Do you want me to drive for you?" Haruka offered.

"Sure if you insist." Mina sat at the back seat. She thought that if she can't have Haruka sit beside her, it's better not to have her seat with anyone else.

After everyone has settled, they checked everyone and found out that Serena was not yet in the van. Raye volunteered to look for her and found her staring on a toyshop's window. "What are you doing here meat-ball brains, we're all waiting for you!" She tugged Serena back in the van and began to settle again.

"Aren't you going to let me sit?" Serena asked as she saw that there's no more space for her to sit. They have a lot of baggage that seems to occupy the seats.

"You can take a bus Serena, I'm sure you can do that." Mina said.

"You can sit beside me if you like." Michiru, who is sitting at the front seat beside Haruka, offered.

"Thanks!" Serena felt relief as she thought that she really has to take the bus. The other girls felt it's unfair but they have no other choice.

Half of the way, they're silent. They didn't dare say a thing until they felt a sudden heat wave as the time nears noon. "Don't you think it's hot guys?" Mina broke the deafening silence of what used to be a very, very noisy group.

"I think so. Why don't we a have a drink? Here, take these. I made it last night and I assure you that it's going to be refreshing." Lita offered some to Haruka and Michiru.

"Thanks. It's good and cold." Haruka smiled while Lita grinned to the others. "Don't you want some Serena? You seem quiet and that's very unusual of you. Any problem?" Michiru asked Serena who is just staring at places outside the window.

"No thanks, I don't have a problem." Serena gave a sly smile. '_I wish I never joined.'_

"She broke up with Darien a few days ago that's why she's out of the mood." Raye said.

"We just cooled off!" Serena protested.

"That's okay Odango, here take this. It's good, it will help you." Haruka gave his juice to Serena. "Thanks, but about Darien, I don't think about that much."

"I'm just thinking of Rini, how about her?" Amy asked.

"I don't know" was Serena's cold answer.

==========================================

After an hour, they're at the resort. "Here we are!" Mina jumped out of the van.

They got their things and went at the reception hall. "Mom reserved us four rooms. I say, Serena and Michiru in one room, Raye and Amy, Makoto and me and since you're the only man here," referring to Haruka "you take the fourth room." Mina thought that it's the best room assignment to give a fair play to others. She really wants to be with Haruka but it's going to be too obvious and it's beyond the law of courtshiplaw? . They got their keys and went in their rooms to settle and rest.

"It's a pleasure to have the princess as my roommate. " Michiru smiled.

"Thanks but I don't want to be called princess. I'm happy to what I am right now." Serena replied.

After fixing a few things, Michiru and Serena decided to rest before going out.

"Michiru, you know Haruka better right?" Serena asked. The two lay on the bed, side by side.

"I can say that. We're together most of the time because of our mission and because we're not really fond of socializing with several people." Michiru answered. "We're kind of close friends."

"What do you do together?" Serena is starting to sound like a talk show host.

"Sometimes, just accompanying each other on stuffs we like to do like he on racing or me on swimming. We also do music together." Michiru got up and got some sodas.

"You like him don't you?" Serena asked again.

"I don't know." Michiru chuckled. "I think I better ask you that. You're the one interested in him right?"

"I think so." Serena paused. "I think this rest is enough. I want to go out already, want to join me?"

"Sure, come one let's go!" together, the two went out.

===================================================

Sorry for such a lousy chapter. Don't worry, I'll have chapter two more fun. NEXT WOULD BE FLIRTATION TIME FOR THE GIRLS!

Anywayz, thanx for reading. ANY comments are acceptable. Please **REVIEW**.


	3. next chapter flirtation and .....

Sorry guys if this took very long. I had a project which includes my other fic (Unwanted Child) that's why I get to finish that first and I'm tooooooo busy. Gomen ^_~!

===============================================================================

Chapter 2

Strolling at the beach, they found Haruka lying on a bench below the shades of coconut trees.

"Don't you wanna go swimming?" Michiru asked Haruka.

"Maybe later." Haruka removed the beach hat covering her face. "You look nice!"

"To whom are you exactly referring to?" Michiru asked.

"To you. Both of you are beautiful and sexy at that." Haruka pointed at their swimsuits that really brought out the curves. Then he gave the two a charismatic look.

"Don't give us that look Haruka. That's very dangerous especially now that you're actually a man." Michiru chuckled.

"Oh sorry, by the way I'm throwing a party tonight. Maybe at seven and I want to make sure that you're coming." Haruka stood and walked near Michiru. "Special reasons? I don't know anything about this. And at one point, you're really not used to throwing at parties." Michiru raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Personal reasons. You're coming Se—" Haruka realized that Serena's not with them. The two saw her digging up some seashells. "She does really think like a child." Michiru commented.

"Hi! Do you want some?" Serena's smiling face suddenly faded at the offering of seashells. "I remember Darien who was used to give me some seashells when I was younger."

"Hey! Cheer up girl. This vacation is supposed to be fun!" Michiru said and the two tugged Serena on the cool waters to cheer her up.

---------------------

"Look! Serena is with Haruka and Michiru. That rabbit!" Mina gripped her hat with jealousy. '_Just wait till he sees my new swimsuit. I'm sure he'll not take his eyes away from me' _Mina thought.

__

He'll ask for my hand right away as soon as he tastes my specialty. He'll say 'Oh Lita-chan, you're my girl.' Lita dreamed as she held her lunch box tight.

__

He will surely fall in love with my magic love potion. I carefully calculated all its ingredients. Haha! I'm sure he'll fall for it. Amy carefully placed her potion on an orange juice and mixed it thoroughly.

__

He'll surely fall for my perfume. The store said that any man will fall for it.Raye sprayed her perfume all over her body while she wears a red two-piece swimsuit.

The four girls went to Haruka's direction.

"Haruka! Time for lunch!" Lita called.

"What's that Lita-chan? Wow! Sushi and Sashimi! May I have one?" Serena's eyes stare longingly at the food.

"Stop that Serena! That's for Haruka, not for you." Lita put the food away.

"Selfish!" Serena stuck her tongue out.

"Here Haruka, I'm sure you're thirsty. Here have a drink." Amy offered her potioned juice.

"Thanks." Haruka was about to drink when suddenly, Raye came from behind him, spilling the juice. 

"Sorry if I disturbed you. Haruka, what do you think of my new perfume?" Raye put her breasts close to Haruka's face while she spoke seductively.

"Haruka!!!" Mina snatched Haruka's attention from Raye. She poses her new 'seductive' swimsuit.

Haruka was about to appreciate it when he noticed Serena on one corner. He went near and asked for the problem.

"Nothing just hungry." Serena stared once again at Lita's food.

"Don't worry, you can have it if you want." Haruka got a piece and gave it to Serena.

"Thank You." Serena kissed Haruka on the cheek.

The other girls saw this and were shocked. Even Haruka himself was surprised. The place became silent cause all became speechless at this except or Michiru who is smiling to herself. '_She's faster than I thought...'_

-------------------------------

"Is everyone here?" Haruka asked the group of girls.

"Yes we're all here!" Serena answered in a very childish manner.

"We're starting with a volleyball game. Since we're seven, I'll be the referee. Three vs. three, pick your mates!" Haruka had set a volleyball net on the beach.

The game's between Serena, Michiru and Mina vs. Lita, Amy and Raye. The game is full of laughter and cheers despite of what happened that morning. They're all happy. At the end, Serena's group won because of Mina and Michiru who had shown her skill on this field of sports. Serena on the other hand kept bumping her head with the ball but she was happy.

After the game, Haruka brought out wine. They drank as many as they could while Haruka kept on bringing out more. They spent the night drinking, telling jokes, humorous stories and sometimes teasing each other. They drank until they're all drunks and dizzy.

"Bye guys, see ya tomorrow!" Mina and Lita went back to their room. After several minutes, Raye and Amy gave up (Amy is actually drinking and drunk) and went back to their room, swaying from side to side as they walk.

"Go ahead Serena. I'll bring this... this drunkard to his room then I'll go to ours okay?" Michiru dizzily said. "I'm not a drunkard!!" Haruka protested. "And I'm not drunk! I'll go to my room a—" Haruka fell to the ground and he was laughing at himself as Michiru helped him stood up. Serena said goodbye and went to her room.

Haruka and Michiru came to the room like silly drunkards, laughing at simple things. 

"You're so gorgeous tonight Michiru." Haruka gave the lady a kiss on the neck.

"Only tonight?" Michiru chuckled.

"You're always gorgeous." Haruka started to unbutton Michiru's shirt.

"Haruka please.... don't do this.....you're tempting.." Michiru tried to broke free but couldn't. Haruka started to kiss her up and down on her neck. "...you're irresistible."

Haruka kissed Michiru hard on the lips as he laid her down on the bed. "You're mine tonight...." with that, they both lay on the bed in each other's arms, in each other's lips, in each other's body. They spent the night together, not actually knowing what they are doing.

==============================================================================

That's it. The next chapter, I guess, won't take too long because I have already finished my project and I'll have more time. Just wait and see the next chapter. Thx for the reviews and I hope you can review on this chapter.


	4. first choice

Author's notes: gomen for the long wait.   
======================================  
The group had their lunch together that day except for Michiru who preferred to have it some place alone. They're unusually quiet. Even Serena didn't bother to share food with others. Haruka is nervous inside 'Do they know what happened last night?'  
"Haruka," Mina said in a serious tone that Haruka is more than afraid. He just wishes that it's not about last night. "you have to choose between all of us.We are all falling in love with you and we are tired of worrying with whom you will choose."  
"Mina, aren't you getting thickfaced? He may think that we're too obsessive." Rei said.  
"Isn't it true? He has to decide. What will it be Haruka?" Mina asked.  
'Do I really have to do this?' sweatdrop "Okay." Haruka looked at Serena who is busy eating. "I'll give the answers later. I'll give you small envlopes with three hearts inside. The one with three is my choice."   
"Why don't you just answer us? Right here, right now." Raye seems impatient.  
"Because I love thrills."   
--------------------------------  
"I can't wait for the envelope. It's been 3 hours! Lita, can you check under the door?" Mina is restless. 'I have to get the hearts!'  
"Here they are Mina. For you and --" Mina snatched the envelope before Lita could finish her sentence. She tore the envelope apart and she saw...  
"What! A heart?! There *must* be two more." she shook the envelope for more but found none.  
"I also got one." Lita replied.  
"We've got to check out the others." Mina tugged Lita's arm outside the door and ran to Amy's.  
-------------------------------  
"Any problem?" Serena asked Michiru who is just staring out the window.  
"No. Nothing. Don't mind me." Michiru smiled faintly. "You know Serena, you're such a great lady. You shouldn't waste your time with just one man." Michiru adviced. "There are millions and billions of men out there."  
"But only a few are my type. Who knows if some of them live in Antartica. Or even dead!"  
Serena tried to add humor to the conversation.  
"I think that envelope is for you Serena." Michiru pointed at the pink envelope under the door.  
"Will you open it for me Michiru? I'm in no mood to open that." Serena went to get some soda in the ref. 'What a silly way of telling how you feel.'  
"All I can see here is your name and 3 hearts." Michiru replied while looking at the envelope for the name of the sender.  
"What?! Three hearts!? You *must* be mistaken. Count again." Serena's hands turned cold against the soda can. 'If there's any way that a guy should propose, he should say it! And anyway, what's with Haruka? I told him that I already decided to follow my destiny and love Darien.'  
"I'm not stupid. It's three." Michiru sounded a little irritated.  
"Just kidding. I *don't* want to believe it's three." Serena handed a soda to Michiru.  
"Any significance?" Michiru asked as she gulped down the juice.  
"A sign of Haruka's choice. Whoever gets 3 hearts is the one Haruka chose to be his girlfriend. But I *don't* want it to be me." just as she finished talking, the other four girls came barging in the room.  
"We all got a heart Serena. You're the only one left so we pressume that you got three." Mina's voice is creepy. Serena could see their faces like they're going to eat her whole.  
"No. Actually Michiru got it." Serena quickly replied. The girls had their major reaction of glaring at Michiru. Realizing that the envelope is still in her hand, Michiru quickly tossed it to Serena. "Hey! Don't look at me like that. It's Serena's!"  
"So that brought out the truth ne?"  
"Okay fine! I got three." the statement is hell for Amy, Lita, Raye and especially to Mina.  
"Yes. I chose Serena." Haruka came from the door behind them. "I chose her to be the my girl." he walked towards Serena whose heart is beating really fast. "I waited long for this moment. When you're free as a dove." And Haruka ended his statement with a kiss on Serena's irresistable lips.  
=============================================================  
No,no,no. This isn't the ending of Haruka's choice. Again. this isn't the ending.  
bad, bad, bad. This is really bad. This is the original text. I had this revised but unfortunately, the copy is lost!!! . The revised edition is better and unfortunately (again) I can't remember what I revised and what I changed and what I added and what I deleted. What remained is the chapter after this so I think it would better. ja!   
any comment acceptable. review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. hidden feelings

Everybody stood shock at the kising gesture. Even Serena herself was shocked as she hadn't expected that he will do such an act.  
After a few seconds, Haruka ended his kiss. The girls walked out of the room, still speechless. They have the same 'why Serena' expression on their faces although deep inside them, they knew that there has always been a space in Haruka's heart that's specially for Serena.As a bestfriend, Michiru knew that he'll choose her for she can see it in his eyes.  
"I really love--"  
"No Haruka. I'll have to think this over. I suggest you do the same. You just might be confused." Serena pushed the other man away from her.  
"I'm sure of this feeling Serena.I have been thinking since I went away with Michiru. I don't --"  
"Just leave me alone." Serena turned back. Haruka understood. He left the room with a heavy heart.  
  
=========================================================  
"Why Serena?" the four girls are in Mina's room, trying to accept the *horrible* truth.  
"I'm smarter, prettier, sexier..." Mina enumerates her 'attributes' above Serena's. "She's meatball brains, she's stupid, total klutz..." Raye adds up to the list.  
"Hey guys, aren't you over-acting? Serena's our friend and it's not her fault if Haruka chose her." Amy goes on the brighter side. "And besides, she's our future princess and we're still her guardians..." Lita goes with Amy although she still thinks that there's something wrong with her cooking that didn't make Haruka fall for her.  
"Look guys, think of this. Serena's destined to Darien right?" Mina stood on a higher platform to have everyone's attention (^_^! as if they are too many). Her eyes are twinkling as like a light bulb whenever someone has a great idea.  
"Yeah..." the others nodded,trying to decipher whatever is in Mina's mind.  
"And Serena's destined to be the Neo-Queen Serenity and have Rini right?" somehow there's an evil tint in her eye...  
"Yeah..."  
"So it means that Serena and Haruka can't really get steady because of their destiny!" Mina almost jumped with her *bright* idea.  
"You're hopeless Mina." Amy commented but smiled.  
"I think Haruka's beginning to look like my old boyfriend..."  
So there they go, planning on how to get Haruka--again.  
=============================================================  
~Serena~  
Yes I know that he is the reason why I broke up with Darien. Because I still love him although I tried hard to concentrate on following my destiny. And I always dream that he will come back for me. But now that he came back and he still loves me... I'm confused.  
I'm the future Neo-Queen Serenity. I'm engaged to Endymion. I'll have Rini as my child. My destiny's already planned. What can I do?  
Darien has a special inerest in Rini. So special that he gives her more attention than me. That the meaning of falling in love with me turned into a goal to have Rini. Darien started to take me for granted. Giving me reason for being late on our dates, giving me that faint smile and that cold kiss... Why am I thinking of that now? They are bad memories. I know that in one point of our relationship, he loved me more than anyone else.  
But there's Haruka. He's always been kind, thoughtful and gentle. He gave me that special attention when Darien couldn't give me. With him, I always feel special--even when he's still a 'she'. I can feel the warmth of joy and love that my heart's longing for. The warmth that I have felt before but surpassed it. I have found it but now I'm confused...  
Is it because of Rini? Am I afraid of my destiny? Am I afraid to love again? Am I afraid to feel the faded love that betrayed me once?  
  
~Michiru~  
Sea breeze and ocean waves, they used to bring me peace whenever I listen to them. But now they have failed me. I can still feel the mixed emotions playing in my heart. Sadness...guilt...confusion...love, all turned up the morning after what happened to Haruka and I.  
I've always treated him as a bestfriend and a partner. My special relative all through my life. I feel that I'm the only person that Haruka trusted with her secrets... he is always having trouble with confessions but he has done it with me. He never hesitated to show me his true feelings. He showed me his soul that,oftentimes, we spoke through the eyes rather with speech. And for that I knew that he loves Serena more than me.  
After what happened, I discovered a deeper feeling for him. I felt love. I guess it added to the misunderstanding of those bold actions towards me. I felt this way before with him but I shrugged the thought away. But now it's different. This is a love that won't go away. Love that goes beyonf friendship and brotherhood. Haruka's choice of Serena gave me a slight spark of jealousy in my nerves although I understand. But I can't blame him for that. I can never teach his heart to love me.  
What can I do now? Should I just let myself suffer while this love grows? I have to stop this love from growing...before it's too late.  
  
~Haruka~  
When I first saw her, I knew it was love that triggered my empty heart. She has that something in her eyes that is so special. But I just couldn't say what it is. It cannot be described by any word in the dictionary. She's some kind of a woman. A woman with a pure and blameless heart. So...innocent.  
But then there is Michiru. Michiru is always my special friend and my only family in this world. A friend that can be trusted and dependable. I never hesitated on showing her my true felings, even shared my bits of secrets. One time I thought of considering her as a lover but no--. ..but after what happened last night...  
Now I'm getting pretty confused.  
============================================================  
Plan B of the girls coming up!  
Any comments are acceptable. Either by e-mail or by review. Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. ?!?^_^!

Dinner time, Haruka decided to talk and make things up with Serena. He knocked on her door but there was no reply. He decided to go to the hotel's bar diner to straighten up things with himself instead.  
"Oh god please help me to make up with Serena." he sighs as he took a gulp of rootbeer. Rootbeer...Haruka drinks wine but at this time, he's in no mood for that and that he knows that drinking is bad for your health. He half wished that he put this in mind at the party but now is too late.  
After gathering himself, he went back to check on Serena but on his way, he ended up in spiders' webs. "Hi Haruka, come with us!" Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy tugged Haruka to the beach. Poor himb that he can't resist 'cause he doesn't like to dissapoint them. He thinks that maybe it's a way to make the girls forget his choice of Serena.  
"Haruka, would you please apply lotion on my back?" Mina handed him the sunblock lotion and lied on the beach towel.  
'Lotion in the evening?' Haruka is strating to get suspicious but just the same, he did apply the lotion a little.  
"HEEEEEEEEELLLPPP!!!!!!!" a voice calls out. They noticed Amy...drowning.  
Without second thoughts, Haruka came to the rescue. After a few minutes, they're back at the beach.  
"Is she okay?" Lita asked as she looks at the unconcsious Amy.  
"I guess she is but she's unconscious." Haruka tried to think on how to revive Amy's consciousness. As he was thinking, an idea flashed in his mind. 'Drowned? A girl who knows perfectly on how to swim, drowned? I could even swear that she's in shallow waters... Oh well, I guess not everyone is perfect.' He was about to execute a mouth-to-mouth-resuscitation Amy, Raye interrupted.   
"Oh wait! I think the lifeguard is coming." and on hearing the word 'lifeguard', Amy acts like she just gained her consciousness.   
"You okay?" Haruka asked.  
"I guess so." she answered as she doesn't like to be brought to the clinic.  
After a few minutes, another call was heard. "Haruka, help!" Lita showed him the finger that was red with burn. She claims that the food jumped off the pan and in surprise, she need to catch it with her hands and since it was hot, she got a finger red with burn. Haruka couldn't stop but think that this is just another way of getting his attention but he quickly shrug of the idea because it's bad to think bad of other people.  
After treating Lita's finger, Raye came up to him and showed him some red linen with sacred prayers on it. She showed them to him while leaning seductively towards him, showing her full breasts from her swimsuit. Haruka smiled and asked some questions about the prayers, pretending to be interested, then took one of the linens with sacred prayers about success in love. After that. he bade goodbye to the girls, telling them that he was tired and needs some sleep. Although with a heavy heart, the girls allowed him to go.   
"Do you think he's suspicious?" Mina asked. The others only shrugged and just hoped that there's still hope for them.  
============================================  
Haruka knocked once again on Serena's door. This time, she answered it.  
"Ummm... Serena I---"  
"That's okay don't worry." Serena tugged Haruka's arm inside as if in a hurry.  
"Why? What is it?"  
"Michiru is gone."  
"Huh? What d'ya mean?" Haruka's confused. 'What gone? Dead or what? Oh no not that...'  
"She checked out a while ago. Guess she went home already." she went to a nearby desk and got a small note. "She left this."  
Haruka gave a relief sigh that Michiru was not what he thought of. "So what do you think we should do?" Serena asked him."  
"I think we should go home too." Haruka decided.  
"How about the others?"  
"Let them have the fun. i want togo places beyond this resort with only you." he paused to check on Serena's reaction and he was satisfied to catch a slight blush. "And besides I want to check what happened to Mich."  
"We check out tomorrow?" the two looked like a couple deciding on something rather important.  
"Yes and can you do me a small favor?" Haruka asked before finally leaving the room.  
"Anything." Serena smiled sweetly.  
"Can you hide this plan from the girls?"  
"Sure." Serena thought of the girls spying on them. After that, haruka went back to his room after a sweet good night kiss. He could hardly sleep while thinking and hoping that the next minute would be tomorrow morning.  
=============================================================  
The next morning, they secretly checked out of the resort's hotel and took Haruka's car to the city (as if they're going to elope ^_^!)  
They dropped their things to their homes and went out to stroll around together/  
"Want to eat something?" Haruka offered with his arm around her.  
"Ice cream!" Serena shouted childishly.  
"Let's go!" Haruka seldom eats ice cream and would often suggest somethin' more *decent* to eat than ice cream. But sometimes he gets influenced by Serena's childish ways that he tends to act like a child too. He hear her laugh or see her smile and he just melt. Yes, he melts just the same with Michiru but he doesn't have the time to think of that at this time.  
They had a three scoop ice cream each cone. That's too much for Haruka but he never complained. In fact, he enjoyed ice cream for the first time in his life! And besides, he thinks that he ought to try some crazy things while he's young. Michiru would always say that he's racing is a damn crazy thing. Maybe...  
They strolled while finishing their ice cream.  
"Tell me Haruka, are you really not used to eating ice cream?" Serena teased. "You have ice cream stain all over your shirt!"  
Haruka looked like a child that has never eaten ice cream before. haruka took a look at himself and saw ice cream stain of blue, pink and brown against his white shirt. Unlike usually, he just laughed at himself.   
They strolled again until Serena stopped. "What is it Odango?"  
"I love that bear." Serena stared longingly at the tiny brown teddy bear in a toy shop's window.  
"C'mon let's get it." Haruka replied.  
"You'll get that for me?" Serena asked, wide-eyed.  
"Sure you can have that." they went inside and bought the bear. Serena is really having fun. Fun that she seldom experienced with Darien.  
They had lunch in a fancy restaurant and proceeded to the park. They spent all afternoon around the park until it was almost sunset. They sat under a tree, overlooking the sunset behind the ocean waters.  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" Haruka brushed Serena's gold, silken hair.  
"It's beautiful, wonderful. Like what I'm feeling now. I feel totally awesome with you Haruka." she rested her head on Haruka's shoulder.  
They're so happy together. They're a very nice couple. For a week, they spent the time in each other's haven of peace and laughter. They didn't waste the time until the other's went back from their vacation.  
The girls found the two in a cafeteria.  
"Hi there!" The girls greeted.  
"Oh Hi! Ummm...I'm sorry for leaving you in the resort guys. I--" Serena didn't get the chance to finish her sentence.  
"We know that Serena, don't worry." Mina smiled.  
"You know?" Haruka asked.  
"We saw you when you left. We thought of following you butyou know, we don't want the money to be wasted." Lita said as she took a piece of Serena's cake. "Hmm.. not bad."  
"And by the way, sorry for the umm... imaturity. I guess I should have stayed home and study" Amy said as she slapped Lita at the back.  
"Ouch! What was that for?!"  
"That's okay guys. You're really cool." Haruka replied.  
"Where's Michiru?"  
"Michiru..."  
=================================================  
  
Knock, knock...  
Michiru was busy painting when she heard the a knock at the door. Twice, thrice, 'why in a hurry?' she went to open the door and to her surprise, she saw Haruka standing on the hallway.  
"Hi!" Haruka greeted uneasily.  
"Hi! Come in." Michiru pushed a smile. She's supposed to be happy to see Haruka again but she guessed that she was just tired. Haruka found the house neat and orderly. He transferred at the adjacent apartment when they arrived from Europe. Michiru has always been a good homemaker, always clean. They proceeded to Michiru's studio where she paints. the window, where Haruka used to sit, is open for fresh air and peace, for Michiru, inside the room. the wind blowing from outside makes her feel that Haruka is always there.  
"I can see that you have several new paintings huh?" Haruka took a look at his best friend's great works of art.  
"I've been painting since I left the resort." Michiru plainly said as she continued working on a yet another ocean painting.  
"Why'd you leave?" Haruka asked, taking his usual position beside the open window.  
"Because I've nothing much to do there and I could always go to the beach whenever feel like it. Besides you're busy with Serena." Michiru dropped her paint brush. "Want anything?"  
"Chocolate I guess." Haruka smiled to get the uneasy feeling away. He also wants to see Michiru's smile too.  
As Michiru was heading for the door, she suddenly felt dizzy and faints but was caught by Haruka, just in time, before she hits the floor.  
"You okay?" Haruka helped Michiru sit on a nearby chair.  
"Yeah I guess. Maybe I'm just exhausted painting all those things." she slightly massaged her temples.  
"Want me to call a doctor or you want anything?" Haruka has worry written all over his face. As far as he know, Michiru seldom get sick in years.  
"Don't worry I'll be fine. Chocolate you said?"  
"Mich...." Haruka held her back. "you need some rest. Don't mind me, I'll be okay without chocolate." he led Michiru to her room he knew so much.  
"I-I'm sorry Michiru. I-I feel guilty, I broke your heart." Haruka held Michiru's hands. The air from the outside was too cold for summer.  
"Me? Heart broken?" Michiru laughed at the idea. She took her hands away from his. "You're kidding Haruka. I know you love Serena. I don't have the right to be heart broken..."  
"You're right I love Serena." Haruka sighed. "Speaking of her, I'm late." he glanced at his watch.  
"Late for what?" Michiru's jealousy is starting to rise. She thought that Serena's gonna get her best friend's attention from her again.  
"A date." Haruka gave her a smile and a wink before getting out of the room, leaving Michiru on the bed.  
=======================================================  
I turned Haruka into a man!!!!!!!!! YUCK! YUCK! Of course I love Haruka being a female but I need it. So sorry and keep reading----for you to know just what's the bottomline of this fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. ne? ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!

hello

Serena closed her eyes as she listens while Haruka plays the piano for her. He is playing a sweet and smooth music that as she listens, she felt herself falling into a deep trance. It went across her mind the days when Raye exerted so much effort to let her fall into a deep trance and concentrate on her psychic powers. She never succeeded in any of those sessions. She grinned at that thought. Now she knew that it is only the peaceful feeling and Haruka's music that could make her fall for it. Haruka really knew how to make her happy.

Suddenly, the music stopped. Serena opened her eyes, "What's the matter Haruka?"

Haruka stared at the piano keys, not hearing Serena's question. He knows that he wanted to do this for her. He knows his feelings but his mind is keeping on coming back to Michiru. _'This...this music, this music is a personal composition that I've always dedicated to someone I love. And always, I have dedicated it only to Michiru. Only to her. And now I've played it for Serena.' _There was a rather guilty feeling inside Haruka but he quickly shrugged it off. _'How many times do I have to remind myself that I love Serena and not Michiru. She's just my best friend!' _Haruka fought that feeling. He thought it would just go, when suddenly a voice from inside his head spoke. _'Is that what you think of Michiru? Only a best friend? There are consequences from your acts...'_

"Of course! And what do you mean by that?" the voice didn't answer back, instead it gave him a mocking chuckle. Haruka is furious for he hates to be laughed at but before he could say something, he felt someone shaking him.

"Haruka, are you alright?" Haruka finally came into reality and what he saw before him are two blue worried eyes. "You okay?"

"It's alright Serena, I'll be fine." He smiled and brushed a thumb over her smooth cheeks. "Do you want me to play again?"

"Nope, I think that's enough for now. How about we have dinner?" Serena gave him her sweetest smile that surely made Haruka melt. "Sure, kitten."

As they walk downtown, hand in hand, Haruka heard a scream that sent a chill down her spine. _'No, God, please not now, not on my date!'_

"Isn't that the famous Formula1 racer Ten'ou Haruka?!"

"Sure he is!"

"He?"

"She has turned into a he, you dimwit! Haven't ya heard? We're living in a modern society and that isn't impossible."

"So that means that I do have a chance on her...er...him?"

"That means WE have the chance so let's go!"

There was further 'love screams' and then before they knew it, Haruka and Serena are being chased by a bunch of girls. They both ran as fast they could. "What is this?! I'm being forced to exercise before I eat!" Serena gasped for breath as she tried to catch up with Haruka.

They're starting to get tired from running but it seems that the 'fans' are too obsessed with Haruka to get tired. Hand in hand, Haruka & Serena could only shout 'sorry!' on the way as they tripped news stands, chairs, grocery carts and most of all, people.

"Hey! Watch out where you're goin'!" shouted a man at White Cross Flowershop after they broke a couple of flower pots.

After what looks like 3 kilometers (or miles) of unrewarded marathon, they have come to a stop. Perhaps the 'fans' finally figured out that they're unwanted at that time (^_^!). I'm sorry, Koneko, I forgot my car. I figured out that perhaps it would be much better if we walk together or maybe just walk you home."

Serena giggled. "You DO have some romance in you, don't ya. Michiru is really lucky to have you!"

Haruka ignored that comment. "This thing could be easy if I can still tell them that I'm a girl. Since I told them that, less girls had been chasing me."

"You told them that you're now a he?" Serena asked.

"No, I think it's just the looks."

"They're looking at your breasts. You're a she and still you look like guy. Yeah, that's it! They've been looking at your breasts!" Serena said and didn't realize that she was talking too loud and this made Haruka sweatdrop. He was about to comment on this when he noticed light flashes of what looks like camera flashes. "Uh, oh..."

Again, they started running, this time from a mob of reporters, writers and other media figures.

"Mr. Ten'ou, how does it feel to be a man?"

"Mr. Ten'ou, are you looking forward to a better racing career?"

"Oh, Mr. Ten'ou!!! I see you're dating another girl aside from Ms. Kai'ou...is collecting girls your new hobby these days?"

They are just a few questions from the mob. "Is this the life of the famous? If it is, then I don't want to be one!" Serena wailed as they continue to run.

Suddenly, Haruka stopped and the act almost got Serena unbalanced. "Hey! Why d'ya stop?"

"I'll face this."

"So Mr. Ten'ou..." the media managed to catch up with the two.

"Yeah, I know. I'm always looking forward to much better racing career but nothing changed much cause I'm still winning and there are still a lot of girls." Haruka took a moment to breathe but didn't give the media a chance to ask further questions. "I'm going out with Ms. Kai'ou but she's not my girlfriend and I'm not the type who collects girls as a hobby. Lastly, life being a man is good but it will only change to worse if you continue to get in my life in public! Any questions will be answered in an official press conference. NOW GET OUT OF HERE OF YOU DON'T WANT TO CATCH THE WIND!!!!" with that, the media disappeared in a snap.

"Wow...that's great. But I admit it's kinda harsh." Serena commented.

"They have done too much in ruining our date." Haruka turned to Serena and planted a kiss on her forehead.

At their stomach's request, they went in a restaurant to have a 'special dinner' since Haruka wants to make up for what happened that afternoon.

"Serena, I'm really sorry for—"

"No, no, no Haruka. There's no need for apologies. Right now, what we both need is a good dinner 'kay? I'm starting to feel starved, anyway where's the food?!" Haruka smiled at this. He called the waiter's attention to ask for their food. Soon, the food was delivered.

"These are great stuffs! Promise me, Haruka, you'll get me an equally great dessert." Serena was so alive at the sight and the smell of food. She felt that she losed 5 pounds for just running around and it feels like she wants to make up for that. And that means that she doesn't care if she doubles it.

Haruka was about to feed himself when a spoonful of food appeared in front of him. "Do you mind?" Serena asked who was offering to do some feeding for Haruka. He smiled, "Let's do it together."

As they were about to feed each other, a beeping noise interrupted the sweet moment. "Oh, excuse me..." Serena turned to her communicator. "What?!"

"Don't scream at me Serena. You're needed here immediately!" it was Mina in her impatient tone. "Huh?! But I was just about to have my FIRST spoon of dinner!!" but Mina didn't seem to hear it as the communicator beeped, indicating that the conversation has ended.

"What is it?"

"It was Mina and it looks like we've got Senshi business here. Uh...I wish I could finish dinner first." She reluctantly left the restaurant and promised herself that she would return. "I shall return!"

Haruka went with her and they met Luna as they were about to transform. "Hurry, Serena, you're needed ASAP!"

"Yeah,yeah... _'it's easy for them to say it 'cause they're not hungry.'_"

"MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE UP!!!!!"

"URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!!!!"

"Serena transformed but is surprised to see Haruka untransformed. "I swear I heard you scream your transformation chant."

Haruka was confused but held up his pen and transformed again. "URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!!!!!"

Nothing happened.

"I...I'm sorry Haruka." Luna muttered.

"What are you saying?"

"You couldn't transform. The crystal that activates your transformation isn't adapted to your male form." Luna explained though she knew that it would be hard for Haruka.

"But how could I... BAKA! Are you saying that I've lost my Senshi form?"

"There's no time to be wasted, Sailormoon. Go!" Sailormoon nodded though worried for Haruka. Haruka followed just in case he's needed even in his human form.

Sailormoon and Haruka found a fierce looking daimon attacking the park and is now holding a pure heart crystal of a child. Moreover, they saw the other four Senshi on the ground and exhausted from a fight.

"Sailormoon!"

She nodded. "How dare you took the pure heart crystal of the innocent and disturb me from my romantic dinner date? I am Sailormoon, the beautiful soldier of love and justice! In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!!!"

The daimon looked enraged by the speech and it turns to attack. 

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!!!!!" 

She missed. 

=================================================================================

A.N: I told myself that this is the last chapter, but it seems that I can't. The next chapter is really the end and I'm not telling you to look forward to a very good ending but I'm telling you to look forward for the end of this story that gets in the nerves of many by the fact that Haruka is a man. I can't blame you. It's just a fic made to answer the question of "What if Haruka is a man?" Newayz, thanks for the reviews, either flame or compliment. They help a lot so please review. Ja!


	8. SURPRISES

Due to unavoidable circumstances, this isn't the last chapter but I swear that this would be the second to the last

Due to unavoidable circumstances, this isn't the last chapter but I swear that this would be the second to the last. Gomen for a long update because I did have something called writer's block and I still have to cope up with it. Thank you for all those reviews (yeah, as if they are that many) and the reviewers--hey not only that but the readers themselves.

===============================================================

Chapter 8

She missed. The Sailor Senshi were quite surprised that the daimon was able to dodge the killer assault. There was a moment of silence until laughter was heard--evil laughter.

A red shadow appeared, taking shape beside the daimon in front of the Senshi. "How'd you like my little surprise, poor senshi?" Kaolinite grinned, with her hands on her hips with vast pride--too proud about the daimon's capacity, as if it is the fruit of 'her' hardwork.

"How--"The Senshi was a bit confused at the fact that the daimon dodged the assault and the pure heart crystal, still in its hands.

Sailor Mercury consults her mini-computer and was rewarded with a loud beep. "The daimon was given an electronic magnet that repels the attack. Whatever magical attack you use, the daimon's gonna dodge."

Kaolinite grinned at this. "As much as I wanted to finish you off, I feel that this isn't the right time." She gave a disgusted look at the pure heart crystal and then got it to throw it back, which Haruka skillfully grab. "I shall return and this time, there shall be no turning back. You'll all be dead meat." and she and the daimon disappeared.

The Senshi said less and just decided to call out a Senshi meeting that evening but "Give me a break guys I HAVEN'T TAKEN MY DINNER YET!!!!" Serena whined and so they rescheduled it the next day.

The depression can still be marked on Haruka's face. Serena decided to tug him into a fast food restaurant (for she wants it to be served fast this time ^_^).

Somehow, this lightened Haruka's heavy heart. Seeing Serena smiling in front of him was just enough. But by the time that he has to drive Serena home, the fact came to him again.

Serena sensed this. She decided to break the deafening silence between them. "I deeply tried to erase that expression on your face. But I can see now that I have failed. What's bothering you?" 

Haruka stopped the car. He locked his teary eyes onto Serena's concerned ones. "Have I lost my duty to protect the princess of the moon?"

"Haruka..."

"Is this the consequence of my male form? I have seen, today, several consequences of it but so far, this has become the worst. You know that all I ever wanted is the chance to love you. How shall I protect you?" Haruka seems to be not the type of person to cry for believes that crying shows your weakness. But that exactly how he feels--weak. Knowing that he's a Sailor Senshi, he was confident that he could protect the people he loves and others who need his help. But now, he feels depressingly weak.

"You could still protect me, Haruka. You could always do it." Serena soothed Haruka's trembling hands.

"But how...?"

"Just knowing that you love and that you'd always be there is enough for me. You don't need super powers to do that, Haruka." Serena kissed Haruka's lips and dried the tears that flowed from his blue-green eyes.

They stayed there a while longer. They're there in Haruka's dark blue ferrari in what seems to be the heart of Tokyo. Haruka was soothed by Serena's words though simple, for him, it said much. Thy nestled in each other's arms, resting in their peaceful haven--mindless to the loud and busy city of Tokyo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

White. White is all that Haruka could see as he stare at his bare ceiling. It's already morning after that night with Serena and he feels just right. Her words came to him and it soothes him well. He smiled then jumped out of the bed to take a good shower. He picked his best casual clothes, perfumed himself, and took a good look at the mirror before pocketing his car keys. He's thinking of Serena and he smiles at the thought of her beauty.

"Sorry, she's not here." Shingo, Serena's brother, shut the door on Haruka's nose when he asked to see Serena.

"Oh...!" he remembered that the Senshi are supposed to have a meeting this morning about the enemy. His heart sank at the idea that he wasn't invited at the meeting. "I wonder if Michiru's at home? She wasn't at the battle scene last night..." Haruka needs company, and his option clicked on his bestfriend's name.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Michiru paced around hr bedroom. She has been like this since yesterday, after going to an appointment with her doctor. "What am I gonna do? Should I tell him? Or maybe no. I don't need to tell him. Maybe I could just fly to..." her statement was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell.

"Baka! Who may that be? No,kami, please not Haruka. Yes,yes,I knew it.It's the delivery man with my breakfast. Yes,that's it. I'm being positive right?" Michiru has been too jumpy and nervous. It's not like her to be like this. She knows she's out of character but she couldn't stop the involuntary feeling.

Slowly, she walked near the door, muttering her prayers to kami to not let the being behind the door, be Haruka. Carefully, she opened the door.

All her prayers are in vain. There stood, Haruka in full flesh.

"Hi! Can I come in?" Haruka broke the ice when he found the seemingly dumbstruck Michiru.

"Oh..uh..yes,sure!" her heart and mind shouts NO!!!DON'T LET HIM IN! SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!!! but her hands seem to have mind of their own.

Haruka, feeling at home than a visitor, sat comfortably on the couch. "Feeling better? You're neither at the battle scene nor at the Senshi meeting this morning. Problems? Concerns?"

Michiru sat across Haruka, not able to catch Haruka's words. The pounding of her heart an the words of someone unknown is louder in her ears.

Haruka sensed it. Something is wrong. He realized that Michiru was not listening to him. He saw sweat running down from Michiru's forehead. "Michiru?" this time he sat next to her.

Summoning all her courage, Michiru spoke the words out. "Haruka..." she stared at Haruka trying to catch Haruka's reaction to her next two words.

"I'm pregnant."

I need the urge to continue to the last word. I need encouragement for without those, I can't continue. Say everything that you hafta say. Blurt it out! Flames with your fiery tongue and daggers, exaggerate with your hard exclamation points, I don't care. If it's gonna be a compliment, thank you.


	9. Darien Comes Back

Hi! I'm re-did the ending for this fic as the previous one was kind of crappy. I hope you like it this time.

===================================================

Haruka was stunned by the words. His mind quickly searched for the moment when everything happened...

flashback

It was the night at the beach when Haruka decided to throw a small party.

After the game, Haruka brought out wine. They drank as many as they could while Haruka kept on bringing out more. They spent the night drinking, telling jokes, humorous stories and sometimes teasing each other. They drank until they're all drunks and dizzy.

"Bye guys, see ya tomorrow!" Mina and Lita went back to their room. After several minutes, Raye and Amy gave up (Amy is actually drinking and drunk) and went back to their room, swaying from side to side as they walk.

"Go ahead Serena. I'll bring this... this drunkard to his room then I'll go to ours okay?" Michiru dizzily said. "I'm not a drunkard!!" Haruka protested. "And I'm not drunk! I'll go to my room a-" Haruka fell to the ground and he was laughing at himself as Michiru helped him stood up. Serena said goodbye and went to her room.

Haruka and Michiru came to the room like silly drunkards, laughing at simple things.

"You're so gorgeous tonight Michiru." Haruka gave the lady a kiss on the neck.

"Only tonight?" Michiru chuckled.

"You're always gorgeous." Haruka started to unbutton Michiru's shirt.

"Haruka please.... don't do this.....you're tempting.." Michiru tried to break free but couldn't. Haruka started to kiss her up and down on her neck. "...you're irresistible."

Haruka kissed Michiru hard on the lips as he laid her down on the bed. "You're mine tonight...." with that, they both lay on the bed in each other's arms, in each other's lips, in each other's body. They spent the night together, not actually knowing what they are doing.

end of flashback

==================

"Where could he be?" Serena pondered as she walked downtown, thinking of Haruka. She just came from their Senshi meeting and decided to take Haruka at the beach since she has no homework to do-or maybe she has but forgot it.

Suddenly, she thought of Michiru. "I didn't see her last night and at the Senshi meeting."

Serena decided to visit her. "Haruka could be there! I can also invite Michiru to go with us. Yes, that could be fun!" with a smile on her face, she set off cheerfully.

"First, we'll go shopping for some foods, then go at the beach, then we'll build huge sandcastles…" she was planning for their picnic until she realized that she is already near Michiru's apartment. She took the stairs excitedly and when she was about to knock on the door, she heard Michiru speaking.

'I'm pregnant.'

Serena was stunned that she couldn't help but stand there. Then she heard a very familiar voice.

'Michiru…I-I …'

'I understand Haruka. You're happy with Serena now and couldn't possibly marry me or have the child bear your name without your present relationship going off the cliff.'

'But what about you and the child?'

Serena was horror-stricken at those words. 'Haruka and Michiru will be having a child? When? Where? How?' Thinking of the answers to her questions made her forgot that she is still standing at the door. She had accidentally pushed the doorbell.

With her eyes welling up with tears, she couldn't make out whoever opened the door but was pretty sure that it was Haruka for his sandy-blond hair. She ran away from Haruka. She could hear his voice calling out for her. "Serena!!" She could hear his footsteps running for her, nearing her. She knew she couldn't outrun the wind but she tried to. But it seems that there is no getting out.

"Serena let me explain." Haruka has taken Serena by the arm.

"I've heard enough Haruka, I don't need further explanations. It's all clear to me. You cheated…" Serena almost choked on that word--"cheated". That was the last thing that she could expect of Haruka. Maybe she was too loose on her guard. Maybe she shouldn't have trusted him that much. He's just like any man. She shouldn't have let him have her. Darien may be a little cold but he never cheated on her like this.

"Listen to me Serena. Please. I didn't know what I was doing then. We were both drunk. I didn't mean to…" his statement was interrupted by a loud beep.

"Serena! You have to get here fast!! The daimon was out again and…"

"Yeah…yeah…I'm coming." Serena wouldn't let Mina finish her report. Somehow, she found this a reasonable way to get out of this place.

"I have to go." She freed herself from Haruka's grip and ran away. In spite of the fact that he couldn't transform, Haruka followed just the same.

"Sailormoon!!" the Senshi cried as soon as they saw Sailormoon arrive at the scene.

"Holy kami, what happened here?" Sailormoon was almost petrified at the sight. All her friends are in bad shape and looks like their energies have been drained out. Sailor Venus appeared to have hit a sturdy tree head first, Mars and Mercury could barely move while lying on the ground and Jupiter has blood all over her uniform.

"Behind you!"

And before our heroine could react, the daimon, out of nowhere, kicked her squarely on the face. Seeing it, the daimon is that of a martial artist type and it looks fairly tough!

Haruka was mad at this and attempted a punch on its jaw. Unfortunately, he lacked stealth and the daimon saw this, which gave it a chance to prepare for his attack. Haruka was thrown off at the side after a punch right into his stomach.

"Rainbow Moon Heartache!!!" Sailormoon attacked but as before, the daimon only dodged it skillfully. 'Damn!' and then the daimon disappeared.

"Where the…" and before she knew it, she was lifted off the ground. "Let me go!!!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Haruka stood up and charged at the daimon. He gave his full strength to give the monster a good punch.

And he did. The daimon was thrown off to the ground and let go of his grip on Serena. But instead of weakening the daimon, it angered it even more. Its eyes flashed red and it charged at Haruka at an amazing speed then did a roundhouse kick on him. Haruka was thrown and hit the post on the sidewalk. He attempted to stand but found out that he had acquired a broken leg.

 'Shit!'

"Haruka!!!" Sailormoon ran to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, except for a broken leg." He, once again, tried to stand. "Owww!!…" He cried in pain.

"You'll pay." Sailormoon shot an angry glance at the daimon. She tried her attack again.

"Rainbow Moon Heartache!!!"

The daimon saw this and charged at Sailormoon after dodging the attack. It kicked her hard. She flew to the three beside Venus.

"We're really sorry, Sailormoon." Venus muttered before closing her eyes.

=============================

'Why do you affect me so much, Serena?' He gazed at the pale visage of beauty, lying on the hospital bed in front of him. "I'm sorry Sere. I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that to you. I shouldn't have left." It was a deep feeling of regret. He never knew why or how could he have thought of letting go of such pure love. Reality is bitter and it struck him like thunder. "I... I needed to find myself. I was too scared to hurt you... but I did," And now, he couldn't force the tears to come back to where they're from. He held her hand to his, "Forgive me Serena, forgive me..."

A golden light surrounded Darien's hand and the energy was passed to Serena's. The warmth of it filled her body and her soul and her spirit. Slowly, she regained her strength. Moments later, the golden light disappeared, and then Serena gently opened her eyes.

"Darien?"

"Serena, thank God!" seeing Serena wake is all Darien could ask for at the moment. She may not be able to forgive him of what he did, and he may not be able to get her back once more, but Darien decided that whatever happens, Serena's happiness would be most important.

Serena struggled to sit up while Darien immediately helped her do so. "Where am I? What happened?" she asked.

"You're in a hospital. You were badly injured at the fight and were needed to be brought here. How are you feeling now?"

Serena could see great concern and worry in Darien's eyes. She could not only see, but can actually feel it. She remembered, those were the eyes that she fell for. For a while, she almost forgot all the pain that he caused. But now she remembers. "What are you doing here?" she looked away for she cannot bear looking at those eyes.

"I..." Darien could sense the bitterness in Serena's voice. He reluctantly took a step backward, "I... came to see how you're doing. I'm here to take care of... you." Darien is scared. He is scared of Serena, and of being hurt, of being pushed away. He knew his faults and both guilt and shame eats him to no end.

"Where's Haruka?"

That hit the mark and Darien almost cried. He tried so hard to swallow the tears and speak. "He... he's in his room," he replied with a voice just above whisper. He can't speak no more, else he let his feelings burst from within.

=====

Serena wanted to see Haruka. She wanted to see how he is and if he's okay. But something's telling her that she should stay. Somehow, she is getting the feeling that she and Darien should talk. But what is there to talk about? All is done between the two of them. And it was definitely not she who walked away. It was he, Darien. It was he who hurt her. It has all been ended. She has a new life now and a life with Haruka. With Haruka? Serena remembered. He's having a child with Michiru. There's no way that she's going to get herself down on such a low level to be conceited and take Haruka for herself, away from Michiru and their child. But...

Damn it! She loves Haruka. But this is way too much for her to contain. It's way too painful. Serena had to admit, it's more painful than what Darien did to her.

"I'm sorry..."

It snapped Serena out of her own thoughts. Darien nervously stands on her bed side, head low. She watched him fidget on his spot.

"Serena... I'm really, really sorry. I... I love you. And I'm sorry for hurting you."

Serena heard it. Darien is crying and is struggling real hard to fight it back. He choked on the words as he kept his head low in order to keep her from seeing him cry. But she can see. Serena can see the tears slide down from his eyes until it dropped noiselessly to the ground. She never saw Darien like this before. She can feel him, the sincerity and remorse. She doesn't understand why or how she can, but every second, the intensity of the feeling grows.

Darien started to turn around and head for the door.

The feelings are growing faster inside her and it's making her head ache. Darien and Haruka... she has both and she has neither. The sensation is suffocating at the same time, leaving her all alone.

"Darien," he stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around, "let me think about things." She watched him open the door and finally disappear out of the room.

She felt herself cry, and the tears are for herself.


	10. Haruka's Tears

She fell asleep shortly after. When she woke up, it was Luna sitting at her side. 

"Hi Luna. How are you?" Serena greeted her feline friend.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

Serena smiled, "I'm okay Luna. Much better."

"Be thankful to Darien."

"Darien?"

Luna turned to Serena in a poise that matched her position in the Moon Kingdom as royal advisor, "He transferred spiritual energy to you so you may recover faster. And you did, almost 5 times faster at that. Even the doctor's began to be suspicious at how fast your wounds healed." Serena was about to say something but Luna continued to speak, "And you know what else? You could have been dead by now if Tuxedo Mask hadn't arrived to save your sorry ass and finish off the daimon."

"But it wasn't my fault!" Serena began to cry.

"Wasn't your fault? So who's fault is it then?"

"Why are you telling me this anyway?!"

"Listen to me Serena," Luna looked straight to Serena, "Darien couldn't have passed you his spiritual energy if he isn't bonded to you in more than one way."

"What do you mean?" Serena knew what she means. It's the truth that she keeps running away from.

"Darien's you destiny, Serena, you know that. Your future husband and king to Crystal Tokyo. You couldn't change that Serena. You couldn't change it just because you wanted to. Serena, please stop thinking about yourself! There are many people who need your help, who depend on the choices that you make."

"That's it Luna!! Why me? Why does it have to depend on me? Can't I find my true hapiness without destiny telling me what I should do and who I should love?" It's all beginning to get to Serena. She knows that she's starting to sound really selfish and conceited. But she wants to find herself. She wants to find her true hapiness, her true love! Why can't she make her own destiny?

Luna gave her a sad look, "Search your heart, Serenity. Open your eyes and find true love and hapiness that you desperately wanted to find." With that, Luna bowed her head low and headed out he window.

The blue waves of the sea splashed upon the white and gray rocks of the shore, wetting the warm sands of an early morning. The waters went back to sea, only to be replaced by a new wave of blue aqua. It was rhytmic, almost hypnotic, with its song relaxing the earth. The cry of a lark and the whoosh of a soft breeze hailed a new day, creating fresh music of a natural orchestra.

And not far from this, a mansion stands in solitude, away from the busy life of the city. Its windows facing the ocean, laced with white satin curtains, served as windows of love to the couple inside, feeling the touch of the winds and the scent of ocean. Both stands on their favorite places as they duet to the tune of nature, one with fingers laced upon the ebony and ivory of the piano and the other, her hand upon the bow of the violin. With hearts as one, they drift away to their solemn paradise.

Haruka knows not what to do. He's got Michiru to think of and the child. God! He's going to be a father soon, a role that he didn't even imagine in his wildest dreams. Of course he was a female back then. But he's a man now. Things change. And they really did.

His thoughts started to drift to Michiru. Who is she exactly in his life?

She was his girlfriend.

Haruka cannot erase the fact that he loved Michiru more than his own life. His life centered around her and his career. He cannot say that he left nothing to himself because she was his life. It was though they were one. They were happy. What happened then? Haruka started to feel empty. And when he saw Serena, he immediately became filled with her charm, her radiance, her love.

Haruka changed for her. Then it struck him.

Why had he changed? He knew he changed for Serena, for his great love for her, for the fullfilment of a dream that was once impossible. But he didn't have to change for Michiru then. She accepted him as he was, back then when the world thought that their love was impossible moreover, immoral. He didn't change, yet she loved him--or rather, her, and "she" loved her too.

And Darien... he remembered now. He saw when Tuxedo Kamen came and saved Sailormoon from the daimon. Haruka saw the rage out of worry for Serena. His eyes were fierce against the monster and every move was marked with accuracy. And when he had finally defeated the daimon... when he bent to the blonde hero who had just detransformed from weakness... Haruka saw in his eyes all the love that he never thought could come from someone like Darien. He saw all the love that now he is beginning to doubt if he can ever give.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Haruka shouted as he held his head in his hands in the hospital room. He began to ache... his head pained from all the thinking, and his heart broken. What was he thinking? Is he beginning to give up on his love for Serena? He can't. He couldn't. But then... why is he feeling this way?


	11. Stay, Michiru

Chapter 12: Stay, Michiru 

She hesitated. God knows how many times she walked back to her room before finally going out; how many times she fought to finally say the name of the hospital to the cab driver who almost kicked her out; and just how many times she almost touched the knob before finally letting herself in.

Here in Haruka's room.

She didn't even know why she came. She planned to go away, to find a place to settle in a land away from so many beautiful memories and a painful one that later she knows, she'll not regret.

But here she is anyway. She was on her way out to finally go when Darien came to tell her what happened--that Haruka attacked a youma without her senshi form, that both he and Serena are in a bad shape and has to be sent to the hospital. She decided to see him, thinking that this must be the right time to say goodbye.

She expected a quiet conversation. She just have to say a few 'how are you doing's and 'take care's, maybe, then say goodbye and then turn away. She expected the pain that would follow Haruka's words, professing his love for Serena and telling her that he's sorry. Since the beginning, she knew she wouldn't stand a chance against Serena in Haruka's heart. Hadn't Haruka changed for her? Changed what he was and even sacrificed his senshi form? She guessed Haruka wouldn't do that for her. Not in this lifetime. She's going away but God knows, oh God really knows how she loves him--then and now.

She absently drew a hand to the very slight bump on her belly as if gathering courage from the living child inside.

She walked to Haruka's bed. The room is divided into two, the other is for receiving visitors and the other, the patient's room. The curtains were all closed and there's not a single flower nor fruit on the table. Finally coming to Haruka's room, she didn't expect to find Haruka looking distressed, his arms spread out on either side, sheets roughly rumpled, hair disheveled, cheeks wet with tears and eyes sore and blank, staring straight on the white ceiling above.

"Oh God, Haruka! What happened to you?" she ran to his side, almost panicked at the sight of Haruka. She never saw him like this before: completely vulnerable. She was about to call the nurse when a hand held her arm tightly.

"Michiru..." his eyes are dark and bore deeply in hers, "Stay..."

There was pity. But more, Michiru ached for the pain thatbher love feels. 'Her love'... she almost laughed bitterly at the thought. No... that was over but despite of that, she held Haruka's hand tightly, as if telling him to hold on. 'Hold on, I'm here...'

"Why?" Haruka's eyes didn't leave her. Cold, hard, yet pleading for the answer to his question.

"What is it?"

"Why did you love me?"

"I don't know. I just d--" 'do. I still do, Haruka. I still do,' She desperately wanted to say. Not because of the baby but she really does. Even after when she saw that Haruka slowly drifted away; when she learned, she felt that Haruka has become Serena's. She cried. She was in pain. But she let go. Michiru knew that she couldn't hold her back then. When Haruka became a man, she knew it wasn't for her. She knew. And she wished she didn't. "I just did, Haruka. That's what I felt. I loved you for everything that you are, for who you are... and for what we were."

"Yes, you did," tears came, eyes pained as if dreading to hear what was just said. "Why? Why did I change? You loved me Michiru. I loved you too. But why? What happened?"

'What happened?' it echoed in Michiru's ears. She wanted so much to ask, 'What happened? Was my love not enought? Was I not enough?'

She wanted to break down. Tears are impending to fall. But she swallowed them in. Her chest hurt with the effort, but she tried. Haruka had been strong for her and she will try to be now. For him.

"I don't know Haruka. I guess..." she breathed, pushed away the lump in her throat, "I guess love just left us."

Haruka didn't speak--looked away, looked at the closed windows wishing the wind to blow away his feelings. He wanted to ask more. More questions, more why's. But he knew, Michiru couldn't answer them all. She knows it's hard for Michiru. It shamed him to let her see him like this--weak. But then, Michiru always knew him... and "her"; saw all "her" weaknesses, "her" shame, "her" pride. She saw and knew them all. The "she" held on to her. They never had huge problems except for petty fights which usully ends up smoothly, sweetly, romantically. They had fun raising Hotaru, who's now in Setsuna's care, and he deeply misses how the baby called "her" Haruka-papa, now that he remembers it. Had he forgotten how their music blended perfectly as they were perfectly together?

Yes, he's like to admit. Maybe Michiru is right. Perhaps love just left them. Left him empty and asking for more. Could it be that he was bored from such perfection of togetherness? Maybe. He liked adventure, risks... and look at where he ended up? At the hospital bed with a broken leg and a broken heart.

A broken Haruka.

A glow of green light surrounded Michiru like aura. Haruka looked up, saw Michiru's calm face, her eyes closed. 'What's happening? What is she doing?' he began to wonder. He sat up and watched as the aura gather onto Michiru's hands which touches Haruka's broken left leg. "Michiru what--" He felt the warmth. Haruka felt the soothing warmth that slowly healed the painful numbness of his leg. And the warmth somehow soothes his spirit. It was like embracing calmness.

He looked at Michiru and almost panicked when he saw beads of sweat on her forehead. "Michiru, stop!" She did and he could sense her shallow breathing. "Are you okay?" he touched her face, "You shouldn't have done that. I thought..." he moved his broken leg and found it completely healed, "I thought only Hotaru could do something like that."

"I'm surprised too," Mihiru said and with a half laugh said, "I guess it's my way of saying goodbye." There, she said it.

That caught Haruka off guard, "What? What goodbye? Are you leaving?"

"Yes. I think it would be better for all of us."

"Better? What about the baby?" he suddenly remembered it and wondered if what Michiru did earlier can hurt the baby.

Michiru sighed,"I will take care of the baby. Don't worry."

"Are you going to deny me my child?" Quickly, he felt his strength coming back as a surge of anger filled him. Is that what Michiru's trying to do?

"No." Michiru quickly answered. She hadn't thought that Haruka would have such idea. "But I can't be around while you and Serena..." she didn't want to go back and think about it, "It would be more convenient if I'm not around to remind you of such obligation."

Haruka doesn't know what to say. This is getting more complicated. Serena will constantly think of his infidelity while Michiru's around. Will she allow them to get back together in the first place? And Michiru? What of her? Haruka... he wanted to take care of her and the baby. He suddenly had a strange inkling to be there for her when the baby's born. He will be a father and he also wanted to be there for the child. But he loves Serena and he couldn't leave her. What will he do? What should he do? Haruka cannot afford to lose either of them.

Michiru was surprised when Haruka suddenly stood up and started collecting his clothes from the nearby chair. There was anger in his eyes. She stood up too, preparing to receive what Haruka has to say. But she was dumbfounded when Haruka faced her, his voice hard as stone. "Stay, Michiru. Let me think about it. Just stay and we'll talk about it later." With that, he stormed out of the hospital room.


End file.
